redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Whiteslash Waverider
-- LordTBT Talk! 23:03, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Welcome!! Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll have as much fun here as I do. If yer need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we can get to know ye. If yer need somethin' to read, some writers are Rorc, Shieldmaiden, Verminfate, Peony, Bluestripe, Brockfang, Pinedance and heaps more! Could you please check out my fanfics and comment on them? I hope we could be friends! Anyways, once again welcome!--Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 01:05, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi there! Welcolme to the Wiki! I've read Warriors too, as you can see from my user name. I've read every single book and I have all the field guides. Feel free to check out my fan fics, especially the Saga of the Redwall Wars! Thornclaw --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 01:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC) You sing songs from the musical Camelot? Cool! So do I! :) --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 01:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Whiteslash Waverider to Redwall Wiki! H'I also be's a female otter warrior, but h'I am archer. H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 21:06, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Warriors Hmm, maybe we can come up with some sort of warrior cats RPG. If you create the wiki, make me Assistant Admin! Have you tried the Warrior Adventure Game that's in the back of all the Omen of the Stars books, or have you not gotten there yet? Oh, and btw my fav cat is Graystripe. My cat Claudius looks exactly like him! Thorny --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 10:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Is it Quest for Camelot or Camelot? I thought it was Camelot...I don't have a favourite character, but my favourite song(s)(I have two) are It's May and Take Me to the Fair, or somethin' like that. I haven't heard it in absolute ages, like in six months or more. Do you know any other musicals? I love My Fair Lady, The Sound of Music, Mary Poppins, Oliver, erm...I think that's it. BTW, when you post a message on someone's user talk page, post it at the bottom. And I'll be happy to draw you, just maybe post yore information on my user talk page. Though there are heaps more artists that are WAY better than me, like Meeka, Fainnen, Fren, Sambrook, Neildown(though he is rather busy, so I wouldn't overload him), Armel, um...that's all I can think of. Make sure to add a friend's list on yore user page so we can sign it! :) --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:00, August 2, 2010 (UTC) P.S. If you want to make a cool signature, go here. to Thornclaw- Im sorry, I said that wrong, Im terribe at making the sites, but I have friends who made some, thats what I meant, sorry again. to Laria- I know, ive seen Meekas drawings, im going to ask her if she can draw me as a stoat, they look like ferrets right? well, mostly, cause I changed my mind, I dont have the heart of a otter, or the accent, I cant get into character, ive tried, its pitiful, but I want to be a stoat, but can you change your user name? Hello! Hello and Welcome Whiteslash Waverider! Hope ye have fun here and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn ye need any help jes' ask! Well see ya 'round and once again Welcome! Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 18:50, August 2, 2010 (UTC) P.S I've read some of the series Warriors to, and I love cats lots also!:) Cool, whos your fav good cat and bad cat? my fav bad cat is Scourge, I couldnt live without that guy! hes my hero, he killed Tigerstar though, meh, my fav good cat is Ashfur, and yes I count him as a good cat. :) Hm, I'd have to say me favorite good'uns would be Fireheart and Silverstream, bad one, Tigerclaw, and how many of the books have you read? Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 19:27, August 2, 2010 (UTC) All of them, the next one i havent read isnt even published yet! it comes out in november. Whiteslash Waverider I think you misunderstood me, mate. :) I meant you post the message on their talk page, not your own. About your user, no, you can't change your user name. However, you can create another account, and redo it all over again. Just leave your current user page and everything. Just make a new account and start all over! I can't tell the difference between stoats, ferrets or weasels. I don't know why, so I don't draw 'em. Could you please look at my fanfics? I like getting people's opinion :) --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 11:47, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Im making another account Im gonna be a stoat! Im keeping the first part of my name and im thinking of Wildspirit as the second part of my name. im gonna be traditionaly colored but with my signature white stripe and a black tip on my tail, and grey eyes. my outfit is gonna be an ocean blue top with a sort of V-neck and semi-long shorts and a golden sash, through which I keep my twin blades, the handles of which protrude over both my shoulders. Im keeping my regular tattoos and such, the triforce on my left wrist, some new earings (one large hoop on each ear and two small silver ones on my left ear), im also gonna have medium length hair that sometimes falls down over my face. Im keepin my scar too! and shes gonna be a goodbeast. -well, what do ya think? Is it a good chara? -whiteslash I'm a fan of poppy,warriors to and i love cats, VERMIN RULE!!!!!!! and one more thing KLITCH IS MY FAV VILLEN TO!!!! --skalarana 01:47, August 4, 2010 (UTC) thanks! ^^ but could you have mentioned that on my talkpage next time? and thank you! i'm glad you like it! =D-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:21, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm talking about a musical which was on Broadway and stuff. It has real actors and stuff, while yours is a...an animated show? Whatever. But yes, we are not talking about the same thing. Oh, and tell me when you get your other account. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 07:49, August 7, 2010 (UTC)